


【希寡】Put Your Guard Down

by Invictus0917



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictus0917/pseuds/Invictus0917
Summary: -娜塔莎在神盾分崩离析的大半年后，再次回到纽约，在公寓里捡到了一只需要安抚的玛利亚。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 23





	【希寡】Put Your Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> -非典型ABO，发情的是A们  
> -局A寡O  
> -队2时间线后，已互相标记

-

纽约的雨天总是来的没有征兆，光是出门倒个垃圾的功夫，天就飘起雨来。  
哈德森太太匆匆往屋檐边下走去，一边抬起了手臂遮住额前，挡去细细密密的雨滴。  
秋天要来了啊。  
她虚了虚眼，看向隔街对面的公寓，水雾氤氲着铺满安静的街道，在夜晚路灯的灯光照射下看得分明。碎开的水汽被染成片片晕黄，落在了黑色的台阶上，钻进了深绿的树里。  
那栋公寓漆黑的窗里，忽地亮起了暖黄的光，隐在了雨水冲刷下的，湿漉漉的玻璃后面。

哈德森记得这栋公寓里住着一位黑发蓝眼的年轻人，她前些日子从超市回家时，还遇到了这位年轻人。那人架着一副细边框的眼镜，穿着休闲的衬衫和黑色长裤，站在门口检查着邮箱，脚边蹲伏着一只毛色黑得发亮的猫。  
她和这位年轻人打了招呼，看见她微微愕然后笑着致意，然后捞过那只呼噜叫的黑猫有些失落地进了公寓门。  
哈德森看了看那个半掩着的邮箱，里面并没有任何东西。

哈德森太太还在走着神，就听见“哐啷”一声响。  
那个刚亮起灯光的窗户就被粗暴地推开，紧接着，飞掷出一团黑影，其后还砸出了几句暴躁的，听不出是哪国语言的咒骂声。然后大力地合上了窗户，还拉上了帘。  
“喵！”被丢出来的黑影凌空翻了个身，轻巧地四掌着地，落在了街道上，却因积累的水渍打了滑重重栽了个跟头。  
它连忙爬起来，抖了抖身上的毛，瞥了眼正盯着它看的老人，慌忙溜进了一旁的小树丛里，没了踪影。  
“……”

在经历了各路仇家追杀，到处东躲西藏，以为回到家终于能歇口气的黑寡妇，觉得自己实在是太他妈天真了。谁能想得到，隔了大半年的，脚刚踏进家门，她就被那满屋子呛得人眼晕的信息素给狠狠拍到了门板上动弹不得。  
卧槽？！  
娜塔莎瞪圆了眼睛。  
馥郁的木香一调高过一调，跟海浪似地，排山倒海般地往黑寡妇脸上拍，一波又一波，刺激得某只蜘蛛腿都软了。  
…靠？  
活这么久，头一次见这么声势浩大发情信息素的黑寡妇一脸懵逼。  
“喵！”  
黑猫不知道从什么角落里窜了出来，焦急地咬着黑寡妇的裤腿，往卧房里拽。  
“嗨，好久不见，Lih——”娜塔莎忙弯下腰，想把大半年没见的宝贝儿子捞起来给胡撸个秃。  
“喵喵！”黑猫扭着身子躲开了他老娘难得一见的亲热，琥珀色的眼睛瞪大大的。  
搞快点！有人比你儿更需要你亲热！  
没有撸到猫的娜塔莎嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂着“臭小子”，脚下却是一点不落地跟着那只一跳一蹦的小怪物进了虚掩着门的卧房。

抑制剂早就用光了。  
意识恍惚间，玛利亚伸出手去，碰翻了那几个空掉的溶剂瓶，玻璃翻倒在地上，轱辘地滚动着。  
“唔……”下腹处的肿胀与不适又加剧了几分，她紧咬住下唇才勉强吞下了都滚到嘴边的呻吟声。  
一波又一波地潮热如海浪般连绵不断起伏而来，被自己强行注入地抑制剂本该起到缓解的作用，却因为之前几次的过度使用而失效，甚至还他妈起了催情的作用。  
长期的压抑直接导致了信息素地崩坏，玛利亚好不容易从汹涌的浪潮中寻回零星意识，却发现自己已经蜷在了娜塔莎的走入式衣柜里，还把里面搞得一团糟，手里正紧紧抓着黑寡妇的睡衣。  
竟然严重到筑巢了吗……  
蓝色的眸子在欲望熏染下愈发深邃，幽蓝的海水被涤去了原有的色彩，现出一片广袤的黑。  
那衣服的主人留下的气味已经很淡了，淡到她都嗅不出那些被揉碎成沫，深刻得能渗入到记忆里去的味道。  
夹带着伏特加和满树繁花的香味。  
而她很久都没有闻到过了。  
“Tasha…”指挥官沙哑的声音几乎都带了哭腔，支离破碎的声线昭示着浮沉的意志终于被浪潮打落坠入深海，冷冽的木香再压抑不住地从她的每一根骨头里透出来，争先恐后地占据了整个衣柜。  
这种无处发泄的的痛苦让她觉得自己仿佛又回到了那个她分化的晚上。  
飘满了天花板的沉木香，父亲几乎是疯了似地放声大笑，被砸碎的酒瓶七零八落，散落的玻璃折射着头顶微弱的黄光。  
彼时的她尽力地蜷缩在发了霉的角落里，一边咬住牙去克制着初次蜕变时让她阵阵发软的热潮，一边警惕着那个神情嘲弄的男人，压在暗处的手死死按住藏在裤包里的小刀。  
沉木的冷香混杂着霉味，那味道像极了浸泡在浑水里的腐木，连带着芝加哥冬日砭人身骨的冰寒，深深地刺入她关于家的少得可怜的记忆里。  
又一次的，热潮消退了些许，玛利亚睁开深蓝色的眼睛浅浅喘着气，仰起脸来面对着衣柜里炽白的灯光，透过泛着水汽的眸子瞅着那打落的光。白茫茫的，像是隔着层粼粼的水，一有动静，就碎成了千万片。  
她隐约听到有人暴躁地骂着“他妈的老娘过会儿就把你这兔崽子给阉了”，还听到了窗户打开又关上的声音。  
然后，那片绿色的湖就压下来占据了她的整个视线。

那双沉沉的眼里似是有江河流淌，沉淀着跨越了山海而来却被寒夜匿尽了踪迹的少年气，哪怕此刻揉满欲念如同被黑夜吞噬了全部色彩的海，也依旧纯粹得未掺有半分杂质。  
娜塔莎俯下身去，用指腹轻柔地碾过年轻人那猩红的眼角，身上不自觉地被带出来的伏特加酒香如墨被滴落在羊皮纸卷上晕散开那般，浸润着包围了那个临近崩溃边缘的Alpha，妥帖地，带有安抚性地包裹住了那暴乱得在衣柜里横冲直撞的木香。  
玛利亚轻喘起来，身体克制不住地颤抖着。  
“Hey，darling ,”黑寡妇俯下身去，声线也因满屋乱窜的信息素而变得色气，“miss me？”

谁能想到，光是简单的触碰和信息素的安抚，玛利亚直接就在没有做的情况下被推向了高潮。而她的本意只是想把某个抱着自己睡衣快哭了的家伙从衣柜里哄出来而已……  
娜塔莎低头看了看在玛利亚高潮前被她及时拉开的裤头，迸溅得满衣柜都是的液体，以及那终于得到了释放的腺体和自己沾满了不明液体的手。  
“………”  
再抬眼，罪魁祸首正憋红着脸低着头，小心地将被自己扯下来的裤头往上拉。  
叹了口气，也没计较满衣柜的狼藉，娜塔莎微微探入衣柜，将玛利亚半抱半拉了出来，起身时脚踢到了好几个空掉的溶剂瓶。  
娜塔莎眼神一暗，湖绿色的眼睛在看向自家Alpha时多了些恼怒：  
“你用这么大剂量的抑制剂？”  
刚刚发泄完一通的Alpha还处于有些混乱的状态，在听到Omega带着怒意的质问时，有的唯一反应就是委屈。发情期的脆弱和副作用并没有完全消退，平日里禁欲冷淡的指挥官此刻睁着那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，低头看着比自己矮了一个头的爱人，可怜兮兮的样子像极了被主人抛弃掉的狗狗。身上被揉皱的衬衫在方才的拉扯中被拽开了几颗扣子，露出了精致的锁骨和若隐若现的胸部。  
除开对于某个家伙过度使用抑制剂有些生气，娜塔莎看着这副模样的副局长，倒觉得有些口干舌燥起来。  
红房子的改造有效切除了Alpha发情时的信息素对Omega的影响，能在最大限度内控制住Omega的情潮，但对于已经被标记过的黑寡妇来说，这种抑制程度大打了折扣。  
不过……娜塔莎微微眯了眯眼睛，这种程度足够她好好教训一下玛利亚关于过度使用抑制剂的问题了。  
“Nat！”在玛利亚反应过来时，娜塔莎已经将她压倒在床上，还从腰后掏出手铐迅速地把她铐在了床头。  
冰凉的镣铐贴在微微冒汗的手腕处，一有动作就带动着铁链敲向柱子，发出阵阵声响。  
双手被束缚住的危险让玛利亚清醒了一大半，蓝色的眸子直直瞪着那个跪坐在自己身上的红发女人。  
而后者回给了她一个意味不明的眼神，笑嘻嘻地往前挪了挪，倾身去咬她的下巴，同时伸手解开了她衬衫上剩下的几粒纽扣，在下身的贴合处还用耻骨一下一下碾磨。  
真他妈的妖孽。  
空气中的信息素又一次浓郁起来，冷冽的沉木香里裹挟着辛烈的伏特加，如星火下燃起的干柴，噼里啪啦地燃烧着。  
发情热再次袭来。

“Don...Don’t,Natasha…唔……”呻吟破碎得不成语调，玛利亚无力地挣扎着，镣铐撞在床头发出闷闷的声响。她的腺体被那位前苏联的杀手握在手中，不轻不重地抚弄，还用微长的指甲轻挠，“哈…啊……”  
娜塔莎轻哄着凑上前，有一下没一下地啄着身下人的唇，又向下咬住下颚，吮吸修长的脖颈，在上面烙下红紫不一的痕迹。另一只手探向了指挥官柔软的胸部，捻起乳尖细细揉搓，爱抚绵软的乳肉，却不肯满足一边。  
玛利亚难耐地扭动着腰身，微屈起双腿用下腹的热源迎合着蹭向红发间谍的腿间。黑色的瞳孔再次放大，吞噬了往日里清冷的蔚蓝。  
而那杀手慢吞吞地移动着嘴唇，咬过年轻人的锁骨吮向胸前的蓓蕾，听着指挥官逐渐尖锐又夹带着哭腔的呻吟，不急不慢地将唇舌移动到了平坦的小腹，同时把在腺体的手还警告似地捏了捏，摁住了端口：  
“别动。Commander Hill。”  
威胁意味再明显不过了。  
然后头顶的哭腔很明显地弱了好多，浅浅的喘着和抽着吸鼻子。  
……Damn it 这女人是没意识到她这样更让自己发大水，更有性致跟她缠缠绵绵几天几夜，做到没劲儿了还抬腿求操吗？  
舌尖顺着腹肌的线条划过，娜塔莎顺势咬了一口玛利亚腰侧的旧伤，紧致的腰腹下意识地向后闪避，又似是想起了她的警告而生生顿住，在僵硬的悬空中微微颤抖。  
指腹向上，轻轻按住了那个伤口，娜塔莎挑起了半边眉毛看向了被她铐在床头乖乖不敢乱动的玛利亚。  
凌乱的黑发披散在枕头上，汗水顺着下颚滑落入颈窝，又因起伏的身线涔涔淌下落在床单上润湿了大片。年轻人无辜地睁着那双失了焦的蓝黑色眼睛，那里面被情欲熏染后褪去了平日里的冷淡与漠然，化开一片被水泡得软了的柔和，还有澎湃着呼啸着而来的欲望，都全数地毫无保留地向她而去。  
“Nat，不要玩了……”看着红发间谍忽的直起身子，缓慢地，情色地褪下了裤子，玛利亚不自觉地滚了滚喉头，视线却紧紧跟随着她的动作，Omega的隐秘之地就这么展现在了她的眼前。  
娜塔莎又跪坐在了她腰腹两侧，玛利亚甚至能感觉到私处的软肉正落在她的腹肌上。“God…”难耐地呻吟了一声，玛利亚只觉得小腹一沉，柔嫩的贝肉便轻轻磨蹭起她腹部的线条来，湿润而淫靡。  
伏特加辛烈的气息愈发浓郁了。  
她看向了娜塔莎那双湖绿色的眼睛，里面已叠起千层浪花。  
腺体因Omega信息素的刺激又肿胀了一圈，玛利亚只觉得体内的信息素被撩拨得彻底失调，木香发了狂地从体内源源不断地涌出，叫嚣着要她把这个在她身上作乱的Omega狠狠地按在床上操，操到她哭着求饶说不要却依然不得不迎合着送上自己。  
“Nat……”指挥官红着眼，咬着牙努力让自己不要因情欲而失去理智，“钥匙…给我……唔！”  
特工停止了用私处继续磨蹭她的打算，转而用耻骨一点点地向下蹭着，带出透明的液体顺着小腹向下淌去，直到软肉碰到了肿胀的腺体，烫得两人都是一激灵。  
娜塔莎微微抿着唇，将一旁的钥匙提溜过来，在玛利亚面前晃了晃，塞进了自己的上衣里，湖绿色的眼睛微微弯起，水意涟涟摄人心魂：“惩罚可还没结束哦。”  
说着，便抬起身子，对着Alpha挺立的腺体，直直坐了下去。腺体没入湿润的甬道，软嫩的穴肉恶趣味地一夹，玛利亚被刺激得浑身发抖，还没来得及惊叫就被黑寡妇压下来的吻狠狠堵住。  
“唔…！”被一只手扣住下巴仰起了头，玛利亚被动地承受着娜塔莎掠夺般的亲吻。舌尖逡巡着划过腔内的每一寸领土，勾缠住她的挑逗着，又在自己想要回应时狠狠咬了一口。  
指挥官倒抽着冷气“嘶”了一声，瞪眼看向那个骑在她身上的女人。而那人只是慵懒地伏在她怀里，一下一下有节奏地律动着，不时用腿根蹭着她的。红发特工低头细细吮着她的颈侧，呢喃着吐息：  
“以后，不准再用抑制剂延缓你的发情期。”身下的人低低用鼻音喷了一声，敷衍得不行。  
“嗯？”娜塔莎警告性地向后弓起身，又借助惯性向下一压。 “啊…哈……”敏感的顶端被甬道细细研磨着，不断地被绞紧，吐出，再绞紧。进出间带出穴口透明的液体，洒在两人下身的交合处，淫靡得不行。  
玛利亚暗蓝色的眼睛在暖黄的灯下变得愈发深邃起来，被她标记过的Omega跨坐在她身上驰骋，一下一下让她顶进深处却要绝对掌控节奏。  
太难受了……  
“不准再有下次了。”红发间谍弯下身去，隔着布料用自己的胸部去蹭着她的，鼻尖来回在年轻人的唇线上刮蹭着。  
“啊……别！”又是重重一夹，玛利亚差点惊叫着泄出来，蓝眼睛蒙上了一层水意，委屈兮兮地看着她的红发姑娘。  
汗水顺着额角滚落下来，红发被泡得润湿贴在脸侧，丝丝垂下扫过眉梢。娜塔莎只觉得下腹处一阵收缩，潮热便在几番撩拨下被动着袭来。  
妈的，她也开始受到发情热的影响了。  
信息素纠缠着，如浪潮上岸，在千片水花万渍泡沫的堆叠里，层层而积，奔涌而去。  
娜塔莎伸手抹去Alpha鼻尖上汗珠，柔柔地在上面落下一个吻，又一点点向上蹭着，吻覆在了那双眼睛上。  
那片蔚蓝的海里流转着光。  
“咔嗒”一声，钥匙从床头上滑落。  
娜塔莎撑起身子，身上的衣服早就滑落大半露出圆润的肩头，一边把住Alpha被手铐勒出红痕的手腕细细揉按着，一边笑嘻嘻地挑起了半边眉毛，看向那双有些懵的湿漉漉的蓝眼睛：  
“Your turn,Commander.”  
尾音的上扬和俯下身去咬耳垂，无疑是将主导权让渡,“Let’s find out how many times you can make me coming .”  
真他妈乖顺到极点。

  
“Shall we？”指挥官的喉头微微耸动，被黑寡妇把住的手腕轻轻一转，将面前人的手扣住。  
玛利亚猛地将人拽进了怀里，掀开披散及肩的红色长发，叼住了Omega脖颈后面略有些发烫的腺体。  
一时间，冷冽的木香如山洪海啸，崩塌着全数涌来。  
娜塔莎尖叫着瘫软进玛利亚的怀里，身下的小穴收缩着吐出大量的液体，冲刷过，紧绞着整根没入的腺体。  
得以解放的手臂搂紧了怀里人纤细的腰身，另一只手直接粗暴地撕开了上衣，一口咬住了裸露的肩头。  
“嗯…轻点……”娜塔莎微微发着抖，承受着发情的Alpha的啃咬，被撕扯开的连帽衫半搭着滑落在腰后，限制住了手臂的活动，只能小幅度地抬起手撑在玛利亚结实的小腹上，摸到自己先前蹭在上面的黏腻的液体。  
身下的抽插每一次都狠狠地撞到最深处，退出前还刻意碾过内壁那处敏感的软肉，娜塔莎仰着头，呻吟破碎不成语调，模糊得发不出完整的音节，头顶暖黄的灯光如片般碎开，零零落落似为潮水冲散，起伏动荡。  
将前扣式内衣扯开，玛利亚的吻从肩头，锁骨，辗转着来到了胸前，按在她腰腹处的手也一点点向上游走。年轻人咬上绵软的乳肉，舔吮着在舌尖下殷红的乳尖，不轻不重地拉扯着。另一只手蘸取了两人交合处的液体，探入了娜塔莎微张的口中，肆意地翻搅。  
“唔…啊……”措手不及的红发特工被迫用唇舌取悦着自己的指挥官，吞下沾上的液体，轻吮着勾住舌尖的手指，及尽其技。  
身下的撞击愈发凶狠，娜塔莎下意识摇着头想要逃离，却被扣紧臀瓣狠狠下压，口中翻搅的手指也渐渐粗暴起来。生理性的泪水从眼眶浸出，堆叠而至的快感几乎能捅穿她的灵魂。  
“不…不要了，Mia……啊！”腺体重重顶弄到了一处软肉，刺激得娜塔莎瞳孔骤然放大，大脑轰鸣着闪过一道白芒。  
“这里吗？”玛利亚痞痞地歪了歪头，看向了失了神的娜塔莎，迷蒙地瞪着被情欲吞噬后深碧双眼。  
娜塔莎意识模糊地眨了眨眼睛，她自然不记得是碰到了哪里，但玛利亚·希尔这王八羔子绝对他妈的是记住了，之后每一下都狠狠地碾磨，戳弄在那一点上。  
“啊啊…你他妈的，慢点…”娜塔莎被顶弄得几乎要撑不住玛利亚的腰身了。  
“我是用了几个月的抑制剂。”  
玛利亚将怀里的人捞起来，扣住她的下颔让她与自己对视。  
“你消失了几个月，我就用了几个月。”  
腺体狠狠地一顶，撞进了生殖腔，娜塔莎颤抖着弓起身子，爽得叫不出声来。  
“所以，要解决这个问题，”  
Alpha一口咬向了颈后泛红的腺体，Omega呜咽着如小兽般发出哀鸣。  
“你需要按时从外面流浪回来，好好安抚我，Nat.”  
汇聚的潮浪堆叠而下，击起千万朵浪花，玛利亚望进那碧湖眼底，只见万丈浪潮，如数上岸。

安抚安抚，安你他妈个蛋子的抚。  
被玛利亚兴奋地按着做了他妈不知道几天爱的娜塔莎气鼓鼓地砸着枕头，一脸地别扭。  
他妈的，老娘腰呢？  
罪魁祸首套着灰色的羊毛衫一脸餍足神清气爽地溜出了衣柜，蔚蓝的眼睛看向她时闪着明晃晃流动的光。  
笑，你还笑？！  
一个枕头砸了过去，正中那王八羔子的俊脸。  
“衣柜给我收拾好！弄脏的全给我清理干净了！”  
“好嘞。”  
“床单啊被子啊，你也给我洗了！”  
“得嘞。”  
啊啊啊啊啊——！！  
看看那臭屁崽子事后听话得不行的样子，娜塔莎气得在床上直打滚。

\--END--

—

彩蛋1:  
事后去上班，佩帕看见玛利亚递文件时西装袖子下露出的红痕，想问又不敢问。  
彩蛋2:  
“把你的猫拿去阉了！”娜塔莎拎着Liho后颈，丢进了笼子里。  
“他什么时候成了我的猫？”玛利亚撇撇嘴，默默咽下了后半句话，带把不好吗要阉了。  
“你那天在衣柜里神智不清时，他在你裤腿上撸管了。”娜塔莎白眼翻上了天。  
“……现在就去！”  
彩蛋3:  
哈德森太太笑眯眯地看着在门口帮玛利亚检查邮箱的红发姑娘。


End file.
